Cupid Secrets
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: En la Italia renacentista, existió un Damon humano que es un misterio para todos, aquí un vistazo a su pasado antes de ser el temible vampiro que conocemos, un vampiro con un secreto guardado por siglos, un secreto de amor y muerte, que solo comparte con cupido.


***Aviso: **Este fic participa del Reto Especial San Valentín: Love or Bites? del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!"

***Aviso 2**: Basado en los personajes de la saga.

***Disclaimer: **Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a L.J Smith.

**_oOo_**

**Inicio siglo 15; Italia; Florencia; mansión Salvatore; interior; de día.**

-¡Un baile de máscaras!- exclama mi padre, sonriente.

Yo solo atino a mirarlo sin ninguna expresión por sobre mi libro de poesía. El camina distraído hacia el bar del salón y se sirve un trago de Bourbon.

-Eso es lo que haremos, aquí mismo en la mansión y en los jardines, para todos los privilegiados de los alrededores y más allá… Es perfecto para conseguir conexiones económicas y, además, una buena ocasión para que tú y Stefan consigan una buena muchacha…ya viene siendo hora de contraer matrimonio.- dice, sin voltearse.

Yo suspiro ruidosamente: -Usted haga lo que considere conveniente para sus negocios…- me levanto, dejando a un lado el libro. -Pero no venga a arruinar mi tan bien llevada soltería, no me interesa desposar en estos momentos y quién sabe ¡tal vez nunca!- digo entre dientes.

Por fin se gira y me enfrenta, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados por sobre el vaso de cristal. Le da un último sorbo a la bebida y deja el vaso vacio en la superficie pulida de madera detrás de él.

Una pequeña sonrisa despreciable se forma en su rostro y sus ojos brillan con diversión.

-Sabes Damon, espero estar presente el día que conozcas a la mujer indicada para ti, aquella que te cambiará por completo, la que cambiará esto… -me mira de arriba abajo -que eres. Tu actitud rebelde, tus modales, hasta tu forma de pensar y ver las cosas…- dice, sin apartar su mirada de mí.

Antes de que me dé cuenta me tenso y estoy a la defensiva, pero no dejo que mi padre lo note, no le demuestro vulnerabilidad, en cambio pongo mi mejor sonrisa cruel e indiferente.

-Claro padre, como si de verdad eso fuese posible.- respondo, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

El sonríe aun más y asiente: -Hijo mío, recuerda que yo llevo mucho más camino en esta vida que tú…se cosas…-

Y antes de que pueda replicarle el se da media vuelta y sale por la puerta, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Estaré en mis aposentos! - grita desde las escaleras.

Yo cierro mi mandíbula duramente. -Patrañas…- digo entre dientes y con un resoplido.

**_oOo_**

**Dos semanas después.**

**Mansión Salvatore; Noche; exteriores.**

Asiento, fuerzo una sonrisa en mis labios, estrecho manos; doy un saludo cordial y repito.

Llevo cerca de media hora parado en la entrada de la mansión recibiendo a los invitados en sus mejores galas y joyas, llegando en sus mejores carruajes y caballos… mientras me congelo por el aire helado y seco de esta temporada.

Los jardines y sus caminos están adornados y cuidados como dicta la ocasión, y el cálido y brillante interior de la mansión sorprende a cada recién llegado. Por supuesto que no es obra de mi padre, se lo debe a la veintena de personas que contrató para que se encargaran de la decoración y los arreglos.

Por lo que parece ser la millonésima vez en la noche, suspiro ruidosamente, fastidiado. Stefan, a mi lado, da un codazo a mis costillas y controlo las ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello del traje y lanzarlo debajo de unos caballos.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y decido que he tenido suficiente y estoy listo para huir de allí, pero alguien se tropieza con el escalón de la entrada y cae directo sobre mí. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo trastabillo hacia atrás y mi espalda choca fuertemente contra el grueso marco de la puerta.

Aprieto mi mandíbula fuertemente cuando el dolor estalla y se extiende. Repentinamente molesto y adolorido empujo a la persona lejos de mí sin ningún cuidado.-Torpe.- escupo. Solo entonces me doy cuenta de que es una chica pequeña, delgada y ligera.

Con un sabor amargo en la boca al imaginar un cuerpo tan frágil chocando con el piso observo cómo se tambalea y empieza a caer. Un jadeo ahogado escapa de su garganta y cuando parece que irremediablemente la he liado, mi santo hermano menor sale heroicamente veloz, y la toma del codo, estabilizándola sobre sus pies.

-¡Damon! - dice entre dientes.

Vaya…de verdad mi hermano menor me está regañando. Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y para no mirar a nadie sacudo un inexistente polvo de mis hombros y mi pecho.

-Lo siento…señor Salvatore.- es una voz clara y tintineante que irremediablemente hace que tenga que mirarla.

Su rostro pequeño esta mayormente cubierto por su máscara, su cabello pelirrojo esta peinado y adornado en lo alto de su cabeza de una forma elaborada y casi imposible, rizos escapan del moño y el corsé de su vestido verde oscuro aprieta una cintura muy estrecha.

Puedo ver sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas, posiblemente por vergüenza, son cafés y más abajo, sus labios, pequeños, rosados y fruncidos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- escucho que sale de mi boca sin yo siquiera planearlo.


End file.
